fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Phantombeast
Archive 1 Archive 2 Archived Was getting cramped here, now it's nice and clean :P [[User:Phantombeast|'PhantomBeastKing']] ([[User talk:Phantombeast|'The Raging Spirit']]) 14:58, July 7, 2013 (UTC) RP First! Kind of. Anyway, sorry about delaying on the RP. I'll get to it tomorrow and we can get rolling on a more timely schedule. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 03:24, July 8, 2013 (UTC) Hey! Hey Phantom! I have been inactive for a while haven't I... Alot has been going on and one of my best friends is leaving next month for college, so I'm spending what little time I have left with her. I've also been RPing on Tumblr (It's rather addictive)... Anyway, thank you so much! It makes me so happy when someone compliments my characters. Even though most of them are incomplete. Also, I would love to roleplay with you. Which character(s) do you want to RP with so I can finish their profile? LOL and sorry for my babbling. ThePinkPhantasmalGirl (CherryBlossomPrincess❀) 07:19, July 9, 2013 (UTC) yeah, I'll be on later tonight. right now I'm just tryin to finish my latest chapter of Magic Bound [[User:Yahoo774|'Tomo']] ([[User talk:Yahoo774|'Yahooland']]) 22:51, July 9, 2013 (UTC) Sure, I read that character and he seems awesome! Isanne is my main character, so I'm in the process of finishing her too. Also, thanks, it is pretty hard when a friend moves. You'll be the first person I RP with on this site. I'll do my best! ThePinkPhantasmalGirl (CherryBlossomPrincess❀) 00:26, July 10, 2013 (UTC) LOL. I actually clicked on the chat button by accident, maybe another time, I have to leave because of a storm here. ThePinkPhantasmalGirl (CherryBlossomPrincess❀) 00:37, July 10, 2013 (UTC) hey man, sorry I didn't come to the chat yesterday. my power went out, but I'll be on tonight if possible [[User:Yahoo774|'Tomo']] ([[User talk:Yahoo774|'Yahooland']]) 11:27, July 10, 2013 (UTC) Well I was trying to figure out where our RP story could fit into my main story. I thought it could maybe be a side story. ThePinkPhantasmalGirl (CherryBlossomPrincess❀) 21:25, July 14, 2013 (UTC) lol. Okay, okay I'll think about putting it in the main. If I do. It'll be part of part 2. That's my arc story line. Is that okay? :D ThePinkPhantasmalGirl (CherryBlossomPrincess❀) 21:38, July 14, 2013 (UTC) No way! :P I just had a little idea is all. You helped me out actually. I'd love to do an arc with you! I still need to find ideas for the other arcs so I don't have any set in stone, but if you want to extend the story for ours instead of it being a short meeting that'll be cool too. We just have to think up a arc storyline (that's only if you want to though!) ThePinkPhantasmalGirl (CherryBlossomPrincess❀) 22:06, July 14, 2013 (UTC) Yo Yeah, that's fine with me. The story I'm going for so far puts Kenji and his allies as the main villains; so the more people he knows the better. Basically Kenji helped massacre the older, stronger members of the Dragon Eye Guild, leaving it mostly comprised of the weaker, inexperienced ones, with a few hotshots. Kenji could've met your characters some time after he betrayed his own Guild. Kenji-Taichō (Talk) 07:48, July 13, 2013 (UTC) Council Looking good pal. You've made more progress than I have lol. I already went ahead and added her to the page =D Master Dartz (Talk) 12:59, July 13, 2013 (UTC) hey man, ur post, I'll be back on in an hour or so so I'll get on the chat then [[User:Yahoo774|'Tomo']] ([[User talk:Yahoo774|'Yahooland']]) 16:52, July 14, 2013 (UTC) hey, idk whats wrong with my comp now, of coarse it has to crap up when we start the last chapter, but just message me for now, ur post [[User:Yahoo774|'Tomo']] ([[User talk:Yahoo774|'Yahooland']]) 21:43, July 14, 2013 (UTC) Sure, go ahead. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!) 21:15, July 16, 2013 (UTC) Yo! RP man, RP! xD Hey man, its been a while. Sorry for being gone for a while, I had to deal with school, and then my cousins visited, and everything got hectic for a bit. But anyways, I went and worked on the rp some more and thought I'd give you the heads up. I'll try to make it onto chat sometime later today (Its like 2 am right now. Hw, haha.) anyways, see you later. The fear of being in tight, enclosed spaces (talk) 08:55, July 17, 2013 (UTC) Sig Thanks! Now, bask in it's glory! [[User:Zeon1|'The Z-Meister']] (Pay Me a Visit) 19:20, July 17, 2013 (UTC)